Dreaming Time
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: "Yesungie hyung! Akhirnya aku menemukan teman! Dia sangat baik. Mengajakku menginap dirumahnya."/"Yesung hyung! Jangan bodoh! Kau sendiri kan yang memulai semua ini!"/"Kim Ryeowook.. kaukah itu?"/"hah? Kau siapa?"/Ketika mimpi itu menghampiri dan menghantui ku seakan kesalahan yang kuperbuat tidak akan berhenti./YeWook Fict. Slight WonKyu. / Review, Please


_._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim HyeNi Proudly Present:_

 _ **Dreaming Time**_

 _ **YeWook**_

 _ **Warning : BL, Typo, GJ.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD**_

" _Ketika mimpi itu menghampiri dan menghantui ku seakan kesalahan yang kuperbuat tidak akan berhenti."_

 _._

 _ps : Italic = mimpi Yesung. Italic+bold = pikiran Yesung. normal = All Yesung POV ^^_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku memikirkanmu,**_

 _ **Memikirkan tentang diriku dan juga kita,**_

 _ **Kita akan seperti apa nanti?**_

 _ **Aku membuka mataku dan tersadar,**_

 _ **Ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yesungie hyung! Kau pulang!"_

" _Diamlah! Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit!"_

" _tapi aku senang.. kau sudah kembali. Aku kesepian dirumah ini. Tidak ada siapapun untuk diajak bermain"_

" _kalau begitu pergi keluar! Kau seperti vampir saja berdiam diri dirumah."_

" _tapi aku tidak mau pergi sendiri.. hyungie temani aku yaa~"_

" _DIAM! Aku sibuk, kau tau?!"_

" _tapi.."_

" _KALAU MAU BERMAIN YA SANA, MAIN SENDIRI! AKU SIBUK!"_

" _baiklah.."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Lalu aku kembali,**_

 _ **Ke jalan itu.**_

 _ **Dan kembali tersadar,**_

 _ **Ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yesungie hyung! Akhirnya aku menemukan teman! Dia sangat baik. Mengajakku menginap dirumahnya."_

" _lalu kenapa?"_

" _err.. bolehkah aku menginap dirumahnya?"_

" _yasudah. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja."_

" _YEAY! Yesungie hyung baik! Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan Hyungie lagi!"_

" _eh?"_

" _ada apa hyungie?"_

" _tidak. Tidak ada. Jadi kapan kau akan pergi?"_

" _huh. Dasar jahat. Besok!"_

" _jangan kembali kalau bisa."_

" _hah? Apa?"_

" _tidak."_

" _yasudah. Bye Bye Yesungie hyung~!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tertidur ketika memikirkanmu,**_

 _ **Dan aku membuka mataku ketika memanggilmu.**_

 _ **Aku tau kau disana.**_

 _ **Memelukku seakan kau melindungiku.**_

 _ **Aku tau itu, sayang..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Yesung hyung! Jangan bodoh! Kau sendiri kan yang memulai semua ini?! Kau sendiri yang membiarkannya mati dalam kesepian! Kau harus menerimanya, hyung!"

-apa? Bahkan sejengkal pun aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dan membuatnya kesepian. Jika aku mampu.

"DIAM KAU CHOI SIWON! Ryeowook tidak akan pernah pergi! Dia tak pernah pergi dari sisiku! Dia pasti akan selalu memanggilku untuk menemaninya!"

"Yesung hyung.. relakanlah-"

-TIDAK!

"KAU JUGA DIAM KYUHYUN! Dimana kembaranmu itu? Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku.. DIMANA RYEOWOOK?!"

Buagh!

"Kau bodoh Kim Jongwoon. KAU BODOH!

"Aaaaargh!"

-aku memang bodoh. Membuatnya kesepian. Mengizinkannya pergi. Dan membuatnya menghilang seperti ini.

"Siwonnie! Hentikan itu! Yesung hyung bisa mati kalau kau memukulnya terus-terusan!"

"biar saja. Biar dia sadar apa yang dia katakan itu!"

"tapi bukan begini caranya! Hentikan Choi Siwon!"

-ah, aku bahkan sudah lupa apa saja yang aku katakan kepada Ryeowookie sebelum pergi.

"katakan, Kim Jongwoon. Katakan kau menyesal! Jika kau ingin Ryeowook kembali, katakan kalau kau MENYESAL!"

Buagh!

"CHOI SIWON! CUKUP! HENTIKAN!"

"AKU MENYESAL! OKE.. AKU MENYESAL!"

"baiklah. Kyunnie.. kita ajak dia menemui kembaranmu besok."

"hee? Baiklah. Jangan pernah tarik ucapanmu, Kim Jongwoon."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Meskipun semua ini menyakitkan,**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli,**_

 _ **Aku baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Karena,**_

 _ **Aku akan bertemu denganmu saat ini juga..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku menatap bayangan di depanku. Bayangan yang terasa sangat nyata. Dia datang bersama Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dariku. Tanpa sadar aku melangkah mendekatinya. Dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahku. Aku tak peduli dengan tampangku saat ini. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah sosok bayangan yang bersama Kyuhyun itu.

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

5 langkah lagi dan aku dapat memeluknya. Tetapi Siwon menahanku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kini aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Sosok itu..bukanlah bayangan! Itu adalah sosok manusia yang sangat nyata! Tetapi kenapa aku melihatnya seperti bayangan ketika dari jauh?

"Kim Ryeowook.. kaukah itu?" aku bertanya dengan pelan.

Sosok itu melihatku dengan tatapan polosnya. Demi Tuhan.. aku merindukan tatapannya yang seperti itu. Tatapan ketika ia mengajakku bermain. Ketika ia mengeluh dan berkata bahwa ia sendirian. Dan ketika ia..mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.

Apakah dunia ini masih bisa dipercaya. Dewa kematian menyamar jadi manusia dan mengajak Ryeowookieku bermain lalu mengambilnya? Huh.. konyol. Ryeowook tidak akan boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa seizinku!

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"hah? Kau siapa?"

Apa? Ryeowook.. tidak tau..aku?

"Ryeowookie.. ini aku. Yesungie hyung."

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "hyung, apa kau tau dia siapa? Yesungie hyung? Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya."

Kyuhyun terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum menatap Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Kau mengenalnya apa tidak? Ini semua tergantung padamu, Wookie.."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Ryeowook? Bahkan Ryeowook menanyakan tentangku kepadanya.

Melihat cara Ryeowook menatapku, aku tau dia mengenalku. Aku yakin itu. Aku adalah orang yang penting baginya. Tidak mungkin kan dia melupakanku? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa Ryeowook kecelakaan lalu mengalami Amnesia permamen kemudian diberi pengobatan di tempat yang jauh, lalu..lalu—

"Yesung hyung. Lebih baik kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu sore."

-Hah?

"tapi Siwon. Ryeowook bahkan tidak mengetahui tentangku sedikitpun! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang!"

"Pulang, Yesung hyung!"

"tidak! Aku masih ingin disini bersama Ryeowookie! Aku harus berbicara dengannya."

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah melebihi batas waktu yang ditentukan!"

Siwon menahan lenganku dengan kuat. Aku berusaha untuk memberontak. Aku harus bisa. Aku masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan Ryeowookie. Dia harus mengingatku! Setidaknya namaku. Dia harus tau aku!

"SIWON! LEPASIN—"

"TIDAK AKAN! KYUNNIE.. BAWA RYEOWOOK PERGI!"

"eh? Baik. Ayo, Wookie. Ini sudah mau malam. Ayo kita pulang."

"hah? Tapi.. orang itu tidak akan kenapa-napa, hyung?"

"sudah biarkan saja. Ayo pulang."

Aku dapat melihat itu. Ryeowook menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku harus menemuinya!

"RYEOWOOKIE! JANGAN PERGI! RYEOWOOK! CHO RYEOWOOK!"

"Hyung! Tenanglah.."

"RYEOWOOOOOK!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku berhenti bernafas agar bisa merasakan kehadiranmu.**_

 _ **Menggenggam kedua tanganku seakan aku menyentuhmu.**_

 _ **Perlahan-lahan bayanganmu menjadi kabur,**_

 _ **Dan meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Dalam kenangan yang tak terbendung..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yesungie hyung.. jika aku pergi darimu.. apakah kau akan senang?"_

" _tidak."_

" _kenapa? Bukankah hyungie tidak pernah mau menemaniku?"_

" _..."_

" _Hyungie selalu sibuk. Membiarkanku sendirian dirumah. Bahkan jika hyungie ada dirumah pun selalu mendekam di ruanganmu seakan-akan duniamu berada di ruangan itu. Hyungie selalu mengabaikanku."_

" _bukan seperti itu maksudku, Ryeowookie.."_

" _lalu seperti apa?"_

" _hyung akan menemanimu jika tidak sibuk, okay?"_

" _tapi kapan?"_

" _suatu hari nanti kau akan tau kenapa hyung seperti ini, sayang"_

" _tidak akan ada suatu hari. Aku inginnya sekarang!"_

" _Ryeowookie.. lihat."_

" _apa itu? Kerang?"_

" _kau ingat? Kau menarikku ke pantai. Bahkan kau tau saat itu kau sedang sakit."_

" _tapi kan sekarang aku sedang tidak sakit."_

 _Tuk!_

" _kau sedang sakit! Tuh lihat dirimu di cermin. Kau sangat kecil dan pucat"_

" _ini turunan.."_

" _tunggu sampai waktunya tiba"_

" _huft.. kata-kata itu lagi. Baiklah, lalu apa aku akan sekolah?"_

" _tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau bodoh apa?"_

" _bukan.. maksudku, aku ingin sekolah seperti Kyuhyun hyung. Pergi sekolah bersama. Diantar-jemput oleh Siwon hyung. Bermain bersama teman. Bolehkah?"_

" _tidak."_

" _Yesungie hyung..."_

" _tetap tidak. Okay, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur. Ini sudah malam."_

" _tapi Hyungie temani aku, ya.."_

" _tidak bisa. Hyungie sibuk."_

" _jawaban yang selalu sama..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hatiku terluka saat mencari dirimu**_

 _ **Ku memanggilmu sampai aku gila**_

 _ **Hatiku menangisi serpihan kenangan tentang kita**_

 _ **Terkubur perlahan-lahan di dasarnya..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku menarik nafas dengan berat. Kuperhatikan diriku di cermin tanpa minat. Seorang pria dengan jas lusuh yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Tampang yang berantakan dan tidak terurus. Akupun merasakan tubuhku semakin ringan akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

"aku tidak seseram orang yang digambarkan Kyuhyun tadi. Aku masih tampan walaupun seperti ini."

" _lihat dirimu sendiri! Sudah seperti gelandangan yang tak punya arah. Pakaian yang seminggu tidak diganti, rambut di wajah tidak diurus, tubuh kurus kering seperti itu. Apa-apaan?! Memang nya kau kira adik kembarku mau bertemu dengan monster gelandangan sepertimu? Menyusahkan saja. Sana istirahat! Kalau sudah pulih, akan aku pertemukan kau dengan Ryeowook lagi."_

-sebenarnya sih aku tidak terlalu percaya pada kata-katanya yang akan mempertemukanku dengan Ryeowook lagi. Bahkan aku ragu kalau yang kemarin bertemu dengan ku itu benar-benar Ryeowookie.

Seminggu yang lalu, setelah pertemuan itu aku kembali datang ke tempat dimana aku dipertemukan dengan Ryeowook. Di dekat sana ada sebuah rumah amal atau lebih tempatnya panti asuhan. Kyuhyun sebelumnya bilang bahwa Ryeowook tinggal di sekitar tempat itu. Dan satu-satunya bangunan dekat tempat itu adalah rumah amal itu.

Aku datang dan menanyakan tentang Ryeowook beserta ciri-cirinya. Orang-orang disana tidak mengenal bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Ketika aku bertanya apakah mereka melihat pertemuanku dengan Ryeowook di taman dekat rumah amal itu mereka mengatakan tidak. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah mobil yang ku kendarai bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Dengan kalut, aku mencari Ryeowook ke berbagai tempat yang ada di daerah itu dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan jawaban mereka pun serentak sama.

" _tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya"_

Mencari dirumah Kyuhyun atau Siwon, sudah pasti tidak ada. Aku sering sekali dipaksa untuk tidur dirumah mereka dan orang suruhanku ada yang bekerja dirumah mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan hasilnya tidak ada.

Ryeowookie..

Kekasih hatiku..

Menghilang ketika aku sedang lengah..

Ketika aku sedang kalut karena masalah perusahaan. Dan...

...ketika aku membiarkannya pergi dengan 'teman'nya.

"AAAAAARRGH!"

-aku tidak kuat lagi. Ryeowookie.. dia dimana?! Orang yang memberiku informasi tentang kepergian Ryeowook hanya memberikanku alama pemakaman yang katanya Jasad Ryeowook dimakamkan. Tapi aku tidak percaya itu.

Ryeowook masih hidup.

Ya.. tentu saja. Dia sudah berjanji untuk pulang dan mengajakku bermain lagi. Aku yakin temannya itu hanya mengajaknya kesebuah pesta. Bukan Dokter ataupun dewa kematian. Aku yakin itu.

Dengan kasar aku kembali mengacak-acak barang-barang yang ada di kamarku.

"RYEOWOOKIE! KIM RYEOWOOK! AAAARGH!"

"SIWONNIE! YESUNG HYUNG KEMBALI MENGAMUK! CEPAT TAHAN DIA!"

-dan lengan yang kekar kembali menahan tubuhku yang memberontak ini.

"YESUNG HYUNG! TENANGLAH!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA RYEOWOOK MENGHILANG?! RYEOWOOKIEEE!"

"LALU APA DIA AKAN KEMBALI JIKA KAU MENGAMUK SEPERTI INI?! BERHENTILAH, HYUNG!"

...Siwon benar. Apa Ryeowook akan kembali jika aku mengamuk seperti ini?

Aku berhenti memberontak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"...apa...yang harus kulakukan? Aku...merindukannya.. aku merindukan kembaranmu, Kyuhyun-ah.. kumohon.. jangan sembunyikan Ryeowook dariku.. aku merindukannya. Sangat."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dapat kulihat matanya pun berair. Kurasa ia tidak tahan dengan penderitaanku. Siwon melepaskan pegangannya dan beralih memeluk Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak.

Pemandangan itu.. aku juga ingin memeluk Ryeowook. Aku yakin sekarang ia juga sedang menangis, merindukanku. Aku tau dia tidak akan pernah tahan jauh dariku. Aku hanya ingin Ryeowook.

Kumohon siapa saja kembalikan Ryeowook padaku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apakah kau sudah tidak menyukaiku?**_

 _ **Aku masih tidak mengerti..**_

 _ **Jika kau mendengar lagu ini,**_

 _ **Kumohon,**_

 _ **Datanglah padaku, sayang..**_

 _ **Aku menunggu..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Aku tidak tau jalan mana yang harus kutuju. Bibir ku pun masih saja menggumamkan lagu kesukaan Ryeowook saat ia di dekatku. Setiap aku pulang kerja, ia pasti akan selalu berada disana. Di pianonya, memainkan lagu kesukaannya dengan riang dan kemudian mengajakku bernyanyi juga.

Ryeowook selalu bilang, suaraku saat bernyanyi adalah suara hatinya. Jadi ketika aku bernyanyi dengan riang, itulah gambaran hatinya. Dan sekarang?

Aku bernyanyi lagu riang ini dengan tanpa perasaan sedikitpun. Hanya perasaan sedih yang terpancarkan dari nyanyianku ini.

...Ryeowookie sayang.. apa sekarang kau sedang bersedih hati?

"kita sudah sampai, tuan."

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, aku keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan dengan lunglai. Suara langkah ku semakin terdengar dengan adanya rumput-rumput liar. Tempat yang kudatangi ini memang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang pada umumnya. Ini juga kunjungan keduaku ke tempat ini, setelah orang itu memberi tau dimana Ryeowook berada.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku langsung berlari ketika orang itu menyebutkan alamatnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, aku mengamuk seperti orang gila di tempat ini.

Tidak. Tidak ada gundukan tanah atau apapun. Yang ada hanyalah batu nisan beserta tulisan nama yang dimakamkan.

Cho Ryeowook.

21.06. .xxxx

Entah aku kerasukan atau apa, tapi rasanya aku ingin sekali ke tempat ini. Tempat yang anehnya membuatku merasakan bahwa...

...Ryeowookie ada disini..

Aku menaruh bunga yang dari tadi kubawa di depan batu nisan itu. Bunga lily putih, bunga kesukaan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie sayang.. Hyungie sudah disini. Apa kau ada disini? Kau tau? Hyungie merasakan kau ada disini. Bisakah kau keluar, sayang.. jangan sembunyi. Hyung sangat ingin memelukmu, sayang.."

Kurasakan air mata mengaliri pipiku. Tenggorokanku rasanya seperti tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk berbicara. Dan akhirnya dengan berbisik aku berkata—

-"bunga favoritemu bunga lily putih. _Cinta sejati yang diliputi duka_. Apa kau selalu bersedih, sayang? Kau selalu berkata kalau kau kesepian. Dan sekarang kau pergi? Apa kau tau sekarang hyung yang sangat kesepian, sayang.."

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis! Bagaimana jika ternyata Ryeowook melihatku diam-diam? Dia pasti akan ikut menangis. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

Dan sebelum aku pergi, aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya. Dengan begitu, aku yakin Ryeowookie pasti akan kembali.

" _Jika aku tertawa keras, itu karenamu_

 _Jika aku terjatuh, itu karenamu_

 _Jika aku menahan beban, itu karenamu_

 _Jika ada sesuatu yang bersuara, itu karenamu~"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bahkan dalam mimpiku,**_

 _ **Hatiku tidak dapat menggantimu**_

 _ **Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu?**_

 _ **Tidak dengan perlahan-lahan.**_

 _ **Tidak akan pernah bisa..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yesungie hyung.. aku pernah bermimpi.. eomma menjemputku dan Kyuhyun hyung. Tapi Kyuhyun hyung menolak dengan keras. ia bilang ia sudah ada Siwon hyung yg menjaganya."_

" _lalu kalau kau, sayang?"_

" _aku bilang aku sudah ada Yesungie hyung, tapi eomma tetap memaksa aku harus ikut. Kalau tidak nanti eomma akan marah."_

" _loh? Kenapa marah? Bukannya pas Kyuhyun bilang dia sudah ada Siwon hyung eomma mu bisa menerimanya? Kenapa kau tidak?"_

" _aku tidak tau. Tapi eomma bilang aku akan sangat kesepian.."_

" _ah.."_

" _Hyungie tidak akan pernah membiarkanku kesepian kan.. Hungie pasti akan terus bersamaku kan. Hyungie.. berjanjilah.."_

" _tentu saja.. hyung pasti akan selalu disini bersamamu, Ryeowookie."_

" _Janji?"_

" _eum.. janji."_

" _yay! Nanti aku akan bilang ke eomma bahwa eomma tidak perlu khawatir hyung sudah pasti akan selalu ada untukku! Yay!"_

" _Wookie.. jangan teriak-teriak gitu.. Hyung harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."_

" _huh. Pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya."_

" _tetap saja ini pekerjaan. Harus diselesaikan."_

" _tapi kan Hyungie bos nya. harusnya ada waktu luang untukku.. huft."_

" _lain kali, okay? Sekarang hyungie harus menyelesaikan ini dulu."_

" _ya..ya.. terserah apa kata Hyungie.. tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau setelah ini selesai pasti hyungie akan semakin sibuk!"_

 _Cup!_

" _sudahlah. kau sekarang ke kamarmu saja. Bermain dengan pelayan atau yg lain."_

" _ugh.. Yesungie hyung.."_

" _apa? Kau mau hyung cium lagi?"_

" _huh. Dasar mesum! Baiklah. Aku akan kembali lagi jika waktu makan malam telah tiba. Dadaah, Hyungie~!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semua terlambat tapi maafkan aku,**_

 _ **Aku si bodoh,**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku,**_

 _ **M**_ _ **eskipun aku tahu kau akan tetap meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Aku sungguh menyedihkan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"yang kau lihat saat itu hanyalah ilusi, sesungguhnya aku tidak benar-benar membawa Wookie.."

Well.. dan disinilah aku sekarang. Disebuah ruangan yang aku bahkan tak mengenalinya. Ruang dengan banyak jam dinding yang terpajang dan juga kurangnya pencerahan. Ruangan ini bisa saja membawa orang-orang yang mengunjunginya menjadi penasaran. Tapi aku tidak.

Tapi perkataan Kyuhyun itu..

"jadi apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak lalu menatapku dengan mantap. Sepertinya kali ini dia sudah siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Entahlah..

"yang aku bawa untuk bertemu denganmu itu adalah orang lain. Bukan Ryeowookie.."

"apa yang kau katakan? Dia berbicara seperti Ryeowookie. Bahkan dia memanggilmu hyung, kan? Tubuhnya pun sama persis sepertinya. Jangan bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun.. kau tak akan berhasil menipuku."

Entah firasatku saja atau memang benar, bahwa Kyuhyun menguatkan gengamannya pada cangkir yang sedang ia pegang dan air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

"AKU SEDANG TIDAK BERCANDA, KIM JONGWOON! ITU BENAR-BENAR BUKAN RYEOWOOK!"

-CUKUP! Akupun tak tahan lagi. Dengan keras ku pukul meja di depan ku.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERCANDAMU SUDAH KELEWAT BATAS! Kembalikan Ryeowook padaku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tau kau menyembunyikannya. Kau tak bisa ter—"

"—TAPI AKU MEMANG BERKATA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA! MEMANGNYA AKU TAHAN TERUS BERBOHONG TENTANG KEMBARANKU?! AKUPUN MERASAKAN KEHILANGAN YANG SANGAT MENDALAM! JADI BERHENTI BERKATA YANG LEBIH TIDAK WAJAR LAGI!"

Hah.. sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar. Dia tidak berbohong. Ini juga menyangkut tentang orang yang dikasihinya. Lalu kenapa ia berbohong tentang pertemuan itu?

.."lalu sekarang Ryeowook ada dimana? Jika itu bukan Ryeowook, katakan padaku. DIMANA RYEOWOOK, CHO KYUHYUN?!"

Dan kuharap kau berkata yang sejujurnya sekarang, Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun meneguk cairan dari cangkir di genggamannya dan menunduk dalam. Ini bukan berarti pertanda kau akan mengatakan kenyataan yang buruk, kan?

"dia.. kau sudah mendatanginya 2 kali, Yesung hyung. Kau juga sudah membawa hal-hal kesukaan Ryeowook kesana. Secara tidak langsung kau sudah bertemu dengan Ryeowook.."

"...ah"

Jadi.. tempat yang dimaksud itu..

"..Pemakaman itu. Ryeowookie sudah tertidur disana sejak saat itu, Yesung hyung. Kuharap kau menyadari dan merelakannya kali ini.."

Ryeowookie..

Berada di pemakaman itu?

Dan dia.. tertidur?

Dia.. Mati? Meninggalkanku?

Aku...

"..masih tidak mengerti. Ryeowookie.. dia tertidur.. dia mati? Mati.."

Ah.. sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras saat ini. Dia tidak mungkin mati kan? Dia tidak akan mungkin.. meninggalkanku.. kan?

"AAAAAAAARGH! RYEOWOOKIE! CHO RYEOWOOK! AAARRGH!"

"SIWONNIE! TAHAN YESUNG HYUNG LAGI! ATAU TIDAK RUANGAN INI AKAN HANCUR!"

"AAAAAARGGH!"

Yang aku ingat.. hari itu berakhir dengan aku kembali disuntikan suatu obat sehingga aku berhenti berteriak dan kehilangan kesadaran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Melodi yang mengalun lembut,**_

 _ **Membuat hatiku seperti anak kecil.**_

 _ **Kenangan itu hilang disuatu tempat.**_

 _ **Seperti mimpi,**_

 _ **Aku hanya melihat langit malam.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yesungie hyung~ kenapa kau seperti ini?"_

" _Ryeowookie? Ryeowookie, sayang? Kau kah itu?"_

" _Yesungie hyung.. sebegitu besarnya kah pengaruh diriku bagimu? Kau harusnya sudah mencari kebahagian untuk dirimu sendiri, hyungie.."_

" _tidak.. hyungie tidak mau bahagia sendiri. Kembalilah, sayang.."_

" _tidak bisa, hyungie.. eomma sudah menahanku disini. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi disana."_

" _apa sekarang kau ingin balas dendam? Kau ingin Hyungie merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat hyungie selalu membiarkan mu sendirian, begitu?"_

" _tidak! Aku tidak mungkin ingin hyungie seperti ini. Akupun.. tidak pernah mengharapkan Yesungie hyung akan seperti ini."_

" _lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, sayang? Hyungie ingin sekali bersamamu. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, menyanyikan lagu bersamamu, dan bahagia bersamamu."_

" _itu..tidak bisa, hyungie.. aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Kecuali.."_

" _kecuali apa?! Katakanlah, sayang.."_

" _kecuali hyungie yang datang ke tempatku. Kita akan bisa bersama lagi."_

" _baiklah. Hyung akan segera ke tempatmu._

" _Jangan!"_

" _eh? Kenapa, sayang?"_

" _hiks.. jangan.. kalau hyungie kesini, siapa yang akan menemani Kyuhyun hyung lagi? Hiks.."_

" _apa maksudmu, sayang? Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah ada Siwon? Biarkan aku bersamamu.. Hyungie kesepian disini."_

" _Tapi hyungie.. sekeras apapun hyungie ingin kesini, Tuhan tidak akan mengizinkannya. Karena memang belum waktunya."_

" _lalu apa yang harus hyungie lakukan disini, sayang? Tanpamu.. apa yang harus Hyungie lakukan?"_

" _carilah kebahagiaan, hyungie.. kebahagiaan untuk hidup hyungie kedepannya. Hyungie tidak harus mencari pengganti ku. Aku pun tidak akan rela.."_

" _kapan hyungie bisa bersamamu, sayang? Jika hyungie bahagia disini apa kau bahagia?"_

" _untuk bersamaku itu masih rahasia Tuhan. Dan tentu saja. Aku pasti akan bahagia."_

" _baiklah.. tunggu hyungie disana, oke? Hyungie pasti akan menyusulmu secepat mungkin. "_

" _Yesungie hyung.."_

" _berjanjilah kau akan menungguku, Ryeowookie sayang.."_

" _tentu saja. Aku kan sudah sering menunggui Yesungie hyung."_

" _Hyung mencintaimu, Ryeowookie.. maafkan hyungie."_

" _berhentilah meminta maaf dan bukalah matamu, Yesungie hyung. Semua menunggumu."_

" _Sayonara, my dear~"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mari kita menghapus segalanya satu per satu,**_

 _ **Ya, aku baik-baik saja**_

 _ **Aku mencoba mengatakan pada diriku sendiri**_

 _ **Tapi tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba,**_

 _ **Air mata tetap saja ada dalam hatiku..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Melihat sesuatu yang menyilaukan saat membuka mata membuatku sedikit pusing. Ruangan yang serba putih serta lampu penerangan yang sangat menyilaukan. Aku harus sedikit mengurangi pencahayaan disini. Ditambah lagi warna ruangan yang putih ini—

-eh? Ruangan berwarna putih? Aku berada dimana?

"kau sudah sadar, hyung?" Siwon menyapaku dengan tersenyum dan menaruh tas plastik yang dibawanya di samping ranjangku. Namun beda lagi dengan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun langsung memelukku erat.

"Yesung hyung! Kau sudah sadar?! Syukurlah~ kukira kau akan mati."

"Hei, hei! Apa kau kira semudah itu aku mati? Kau mendoakanku, ya?!"

"tentu saja tidak. Tapi jika dilihat dari keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini, ya... bisa dikatakan kau memang seperti tidak ada nyawa lagi." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatapku sinis.

Haah.. dia kenapa sih? Membuatku semakin pusing saja.

"Yesung hyung.."

"apa?" sahutku malas.

Siwon terlihat memandangku tak percaya. "Jiwa mu sudah kembali?"

"huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"tidak. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah kembali normal."

Aku memandangnya dengan sedikit tak mengerti. "maksudmu?"

"eh, itu.. setelah kehilangan... kan kau seperti orang kerasukan." Ucap Siwon sedikit tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. Ia terlihat menyikut Kyuhyun dan kembali memasang wajah gugupnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Yesung hyung. Kau sudah seperti orang gila. Selalu meracau dan mengamuk tidak jelas. Emosi sangat-sanget tidak stabil. Kau itu sudah seperti kehilangan jiwa mu."

Ah.. jadi seperti itu kah aku sebelumnya?

Aku tersenyum kecil. "dan sekarang tidak akan ada lagi Kim Yesung yang seperti itu."

"benarkah?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatapku tak percaya.

"ya.. karena aku sudah berjanji padanya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Langit dan air mewarnai planet ini**_

 _ **Bagaikan menghias pelangi pucat yang menyebar**_

 _ **Di malam yang cerah ini, suara nyanyianmu itu**_

 _ **Bisa tercapai sejauh manapun, bukan?**_

 _ **Kerinduan terpendam akan cahaya planet biru**_

 _ **Membuat kita hanya bisa mengalami jatuh cinta**_

 _ **Demi masa depan yang kita miliki satu-satunya**_

 _ **Mencoba untuk memainkan segala yang kita miliki saat ini**_

 _ **Dan aku akan terbang**_

 _ **Menuju ke langit yang masih kelam ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Woohoo~ selesai juga. Duh. Sumpahan. Ini endingnya di paksain banget.—" jadi mohon maaf kalo malah aneh.. T.T kemarin sempet buntu bangeeet! T.T

Yaaa... selamat membaca deh.

.

.

 _Review, please?_

 _._

 _._

 _KimHyeNi_


End file.
